


Beyond Paper

by thoorlywordy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU (ish), Break Up, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Exes, F/M, Girlfriend, Other tags to be added, Slow Burn, Volleyball, boys in suits, haikyuu!! - Freeform, relationship focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoorlywordy/pseuds/thoorlywordy
Summary: All teams in the Miyagi prefecture were going to be attending a ball, held in recognition of each teams’ visible and invisible accomplishments. Oikawa cannot disappoint his rivals and decides to bring his girlfriend along. However, things don't go as planned and she winds up having the chance encounter of a lifetime. When things are perfect only on paper, what will change so that dreams become reality?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Oikawa Tooru/You, Sawamura Daichi/You
Comments: 1





	Beyond Paper

Red fabric draped down from my waist and engulfed me. I felt ridiculous. However, there was no way out. I had begged and pleaded with Tooru to let me stay home, but he needed someone to stay by his side for the night. He couldn’t make a fool of himself. 

I had grown accustomed to him prioritizing his reputation. To any other girl, being last on a man’s list of priorities would be infuriating. I could imagine that they’d yell and scream about the dates that Tooru would miss because of one reason or another. Though, I didn’t really care. I knew he was at the top of his game and I knew the price you paid to be at the top of your game. Volleyball season was never really over, so I learned pretty quick that I needed to get with the program or break up with him. It’s hard to leave when things are good.

“How do you do it?” I heard a voice purr from the hallway. I would know that voice from a mile away. “With looks like that, I’m surprised more guys don’t try and hit on you,” he chuckled. Turning to face him, I felt my cheeks grow warm. 

“You know why they don’t-” I retorted. Then, I quickly studied him. There wasn’t a hair out of place and if I hadn’t known better, he would’ve looked like he was born in that suit. 

“Oh, little cutie, what am I going to do with you?” he asked. I shrugged and felt the top on my dress slide down a little. Seeing the predicament I was in, Tooru’s eyes grew wide. “This is why I hate this sort of thing. I’m going to make a fool out of myself,” I sighed. 

All teams in the Miyagi prefecture were going to be attending the ball, held in recognition of each teams’ visible and invisible accomplishments. The idea of Karasuno High School and Shiratorizawa High School being in attendance made me especially nervous. Tensions usually ran high between them and Aobajohsai, so the last thing I needed was for my dress to slowly fall off of me throughout the night.


End file.
